<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One That Got Away by Syaunei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294868">The One That Got Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei'>Syaunei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Moon Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Garak, Julian and Palis finally talk, M/M, Narcissism, POV Julian Bashir, POV Palis Delon, Paris (City), Post-Canon, in reference to Richard Bashir, putting old demons to rest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the husband to the newly appointed Ambassador, Julian is temporarily reassigned back on Earth. </p>
<p>While drinking lemonade and waiting for his family to arrive, he runs into an old flame.</p>
<p>Palis hadn't changed one bit. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Palis Delon, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Moon Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Old Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea for this story as I was writing Under the Blind Moon, but I hadn't had the strength to revisit this Universe, so I let it sit in the back of my mind for a while. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julian sat on a sunny terrace, all but melted into the thick comfortable cushions of the café's rattan chair, and closed his eyes against the glare. Parisian July sun was stronger than he remembered – then again, he assumed anyone would have difficulty adjusting to the brightness after two years spent on a planet with much dimmer light levels, especially in dust-storm season when the skies were overcast and nobody in their right mind lingered outdoors for too long. While he missed his colleagues and friends, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful for not sweltering for a change. The current temperature (a pleasant, mere 30° Celsius) felt like a vacation from the scorching 40-55 degrees that was the average on Cardassia Prime. Even in Cardassian winter, temperatures rarely dipped under 15°C, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘scale-rattlingly cold’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Garak’s standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least now, all Elim could complain about was the brightness. This was why Julian had found a shaded terrace, covered with several enormous red parasols to get his Cardassian family out of the glare. He’d only bothered ordering for himself, since Elim had warned him he might be late. Well, Elim and the kids were already ten minutes overdue, but Julian was fine with that. An ambassador’s job was never really done, and Garak was being an exemplary representative of Cardassian culture on Earth, charming the pants off of most people that crossed his path – most of which started from a position of outright dislike, only to be caught an hour into the conversation, laughing at his jokes and gladly regaling him with their children’s or pets’ exploits. Julian wondered why nobody saw what an asset Garak could have been for Cardassian diplomatic efforts long before this. Naturally, there were those wary of his checkered past, but whatever Garak couldn’t smooth over, Julian did his best to assuage. It was hard to ascribe nefarious motives to a man so ridiculously in love with his human husband, and gentle towards his adopted children (who were charming little hellions, which Julian assumed they’d gotten from Garak by osmosis).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ice in his lemonade was long melted away, and he swirled the straw through the half-finished drink, making the crisp green mint leaves whirl around his glass. He usually kept them for Elim, who liked chewing on them. Their rooftop apartment had a large terrace that his industrious husband had made into an impressive little oasis, and one of the planters was full of mint that got plucked almost daily to be put onto any confection Elim felt like that day (he’d developed a weakness for chamomile mousse and Julian wasn’t about to discourage it). Any Terran dish, piece of art, or historical fact that intrigued Elim was more than welcome in Julian’s book. He did try not to take personally the fact that both Elim and the kids seemed to adore beets. Blessed be replicators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian absentmindedly fiddled with his wedding band, smiling softly at the meteorite metal gleaming subtly on his ring finger. He still got a look of awe whenever they pressed palms and their rings touched just barely in the middle. It felt a bit surreal still, to wake in Elim’s arms. No less surreal than sitting at the table with his family over breakfast, enjoying Rekat’s displeased chatter over strange Terran customs and Phela’s giggling at the commentary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, sitting in a rattan armchair, he stared at the matching sofa on his left that completed the picture, and he couldn’t wait to see his children here, fighting over who gets to sit in Elim’s lap. The answer was – both, as they’d crawl all over Elim, who would bear it as stoically as he could for at least fifteen minutes before complaining of old age and claiming his aching joints should be spared, which Julian knew was a blatant lie. Garak could still easily lift Julian whenever he felt like it (though Julian was forced to admit that any carrying tended not to last that long). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad that project Andak had finally reached a phase where he was no longer needed to coordinate – his Cardassian aide had taken over those duties and Julian was sure she would do a good job. When Elim got asked by the recently appointed Castellan, Alon Ghemor, whether he would consider a post as Ambassador on Earth, Elim had wanted to refuse, feeling like Cardassia needed him. He persisted until Alon had reminded him that there was no one more qualified for the position, considering his knowledge of Terran customs and literature. The fact he was also married to a human member of Starfleet was also a point in his favor. Julian was certain that the fact Alon gave him a list of potential candidates should he refuse was the deciding factor. Garak had complained of every other candidate’s unsuitability for days until Julian lost his temper and pointed out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘if everyone is so bloody unsuitable, just do it yourself!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it had actually worked. Julian admired how gently Alon had managed to manipulate Elim (even if he wasn’t overly happy with the tactic). It was a reminder of who he was dealing with. Alon Ghemor, while a kind man, certainly wasn’t a doe-eyed innocent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, nearly two months after they had moved in and settled in Paris, Julian was given a research and teaching position that required him to transport away from Paris every morning and spend a significant part of his day at Starfleet Medical Headquarters in San Francisco. While research was always enjoyable, he realized he actually looked more forward to the xenobiology classes on Cardassian anatomy and medicine he was given authority over. He’d asked Zeyem for permission to use and disseminate the textbooks and manuals she had given him to learn from when he’d first arrived on Cardassia, and after a consultation with Alon, he’d agreed it would be beneficial – with a caveat. Alon proposed an exchange of medical personnel on top of it, so that they could receive knowledge in return. The Federation spent about a month mulling over the proposal, but when Alon mildly stated that it would go a long way in demonstrating the Federation’s seriousness in long-term cooperation and establishing stable diplomatic relations, they fast-tracked the proposal and now Cardassia was in possession of the almost entire Federation Medical Database (stripped of personal data, naturally). In return, Cardassians forwarded everything they had on Gorn, Bajoran and Cardassian medicine, as well as the limited knowledge they’d managed to glean through their past skirmishes with the Breen. Cardassians felt they got the better deal, and the Federation was optimistic that this would lead to long-term stability in the Quadrant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian hoped that eventually, exposure to other races of the Quadrant would curb the Cardassians’ xenophobic tendencies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akot Ghar had readily agreed to the medical exchange program and she’d chosen Deep Space Nine, citing her need to stay closer to home. Julian had a sneaking suspicion that Akot had a bit of an ulterior motive, after all, Nerys was in command of the Station, and Akot had been carrying a bit of a torch for her ever since they met, over two years ago. Julian teased her over the fact that the holo taken during his bachelor party of Nerys in her beautiful red dress rested on her desk. Her neck ridges would always flush and she’d stammer something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it makes me smile’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Gaddik needled her and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it was good for morale’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was happy for his chosen sister, keeping his fingers crossed. Nerys was currently single, so it wasn’t like Akot didn’t have a shot. Stranger things had happened, and if anything, Julian had a feeling that Nerys would take a shine to Elkan, Akot’s shy younger brother, who was a lovely boy. Rekat and Phela still called Akot every week, and happily chatted away with Elkan. Kelas, likewise, got a family call every week, and kept them updated on any news. Sometimes, the call would connect in Alon’s house and Julian took that as a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was adamant that he wouldn’t let their chosen family bonds dissolve simply because of the distance – the kids adored their auntie Akot and uncle Kelas, and Julian would do his very best to ensure they always got to speak. They were lucky that Elim had diplomatic perks, and as such, access to the fastest subspace communication channels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian? Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled by the use of his name, Julian looked up abruptly, eyes widening as the dots connected in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Palis!” He exclaimed joyfully, getting to his feet. “Goodness, I haven’t seen you in ages! Come, sit down-“ he gesticulated towards the other rattan armchair opposite to him, and then frowned slightly, “unless you are busy, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked just as radiant as he remembered; her hair in a tight, high bun, not a single hair out of place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mon Dieu, no. I am finished with rehearsal and I just wanted to stop by for tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jasmine, right? It’s still your favorite?” Julian asked, flagging down a waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled brightly, and for the first time, Julian noticed the fine lines on her forehead and in the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Dancers are creatures of habit, n’est-ce pas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certes.” He agreed easily and pulled out her chair. She shot him a brief smile and sat down, her posture impeccable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He circled around the table and sank back into his chair as she ordered her tea in her lilting, rapid-fire French. Occasionally he forgot that civilians weren’t always equipped with translators, and some outright refused them. Palis preferred learning languages on her own, and while he didn’t understand why she would forego the convenience when he was twenty-five, now he understood. It was so much more rewarding to learn it slowly, savoring the intricate layers of cultural differences involved, than just have it served to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hung her bag over the back of the chair and turned her gaze on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look well, Julian.” She said with a smile, and he took in the softly accented way she spoke his name. He found he liked it. Elim had gone out of his way to pronounce his name perfectly, and Julian loved that too. It spoke of his husband’s devotion. He feared his Kardassi would never fully pass muster, and Zeyem had told him that he’d developed nodules on his vocal cords from extended periods of speaking it. Julian refused treatment because he felt oddly proud of it. They were proof of his efforts and he was loath to take them away. Even if they made his voice slightly raspier. Most people didn’t even notice the subtle change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! And you look just as ravishing as I remember.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One That Got Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Palis looked at Julian, taking in the stark differences to the man she used to know. His skin was darker than she remembered which only brought out the color of his beautiful hazel eyes. There was a faint dusting of grey hairs slowly encroaching on his temples, and he was wearing an impeccably tailored pale pink shirt, with the first few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Coupled with pale cream trousers, it looked much sleeker than was his custom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see your fashion sense has improved.” She noted, and he laughed, eyes alight with joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was most fortunate to meet an excellent tailor back on Deep Space Nine. I would be hopelessly lost without him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he does excellent work.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian beamed at her and inclined his head in a peculiar manner. “I’ll be sure to pass on your compliments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter walked into view and she gratefully accepted her usual cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merci, Michel.” She told him and he smiled in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“De rien, mademoiselle Delon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still single?” Julian asked lightly and Palis failed to hide the subtle twitch. It was still a sore spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Divorced about a year ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Julian’s face fell the way it always used to when he was overcome with compassion. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no matter,” She waved it away, “I’m glad of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to speak about it if it’s painful.” Julian said softly, leaning in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis observed his face, once so familiar, and could see so many differences. Gone was the hesitant, almost skittish manner. He looked at ease, like he’d finally grown into himself, and had an air of confidence as well as contentment. It suited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Palis admitted and blew across the steaming surface of her fragrant cup of tea. “I shouldn’t have married a choreographer. The ballet world is small, especially if one is determined to stay in one city, like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian reached out from across the table and placed his warm hand over hers. For a moment, she got a powerful feeling of déjà-vu as memories of his touch reasserted themselves. His touch had always been a comfort, and she’d loved how giving he was, even if he’d been distant and closed-off at times. Still, no matter how much his abrupt termination of their relationship hurt, at least he had never betrayed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got a nineteen-year old girl pregnant. She’s part of the ensemble. And all that after assuring me that we had time to have children, because I wouldn’t be at the peak of my career for much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…terrible.” Julian said, clearly stricken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got fired, so at least I don’t have to see him anymore. She followed along. I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t anger me, but I’m happy I could stay here. Paris is my home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian’s smile was wistful for a moment before blossoming wide. As ever, his joy was infectious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again.” She said lightly and he squeezed her hand for a moment before withdrawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too! I feel terrible for not keeping in touch, but I…I wasn’t very good at dealing with the situation back then. I never apologized for that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis took a small sip of tea and sighed. It had been on her mind for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew where you were posted, Julian…if I wanted to, I could have contacted you, but I preferred the clean break. You were right – I would have been miserable in space, away from my dancing career and my home. And keeping you here, away from your dreams of exploration…it would have been cruel. And no matter how much I missed you, I understood that our wishes were…incompatible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Julian’s face flooded with anguish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was…more to it than that. I just…didn’t know how to communicate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like he was trying to smile, but he just seemed incredibly sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you deserve the truth, even if it’s long overdue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded gently. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never told you why I had such an abrupt change of heart, but…it was something that had been simmering inside of me for years. You know I was never particularly close to my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember. He was always kind to me, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian’s jaw tightened. “Of course he was. He wanted to bring you into the family so he could brag about you, and by extension, your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he want that? Isn’t being proud of your family a good thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when the only reason you’re proud of someone is so you can show them off and claim that their success is all thanks to you! Palis-” Julian huffed and leaned back into his chair, sounding resigned. “My father is what psychology would classify as a covert narcissist. He cannot regulate his own emotions, so he depends on external praise, admiration and adoration. He’s the centre of his own universe, and similarly, expects to be the centre of everyone else’s. When delusion and reality clashed, he would lash out verbally and make me feel small by projecting all of his many insecurities onto me, well; on my mother as well. And since he hasn’t had access to me in quite some time, he does it to Amsha. And she’s been under his heel for too long to fend for herself. He’s managed to convince her that his view of the world is the only valid one, and that she is too dumb to make her own decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…abuse.” Palis said, aghast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. But unless my mother complains, or gets psychological help, there’s nothing anyone can do. Even my hands are tied, since she is otherwise of sound mind and body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to get away from them.” Palis concluded, the image clearing up in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that Richard went behind my back and spoke to your father, to ensure I got the job offer to stay in Paris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea.” Palis gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amsha let it slip accidentally, and all I could think about was that if I stayed…he would forever be meddling in my life, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, playacting a big happy family, and I… It sickened me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Palis asked quietly, abandoning her tea entirely. Couldn’t he have confided in her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…” Julian’s eyes betrayed his anguish before he closed them and took a deep breath to mentally prepare. “Because I was hiding Richard’s dirty little secret. If I had told anyone, even you, my parents would have gone to jail and I would have been kicked out of Starfleet Medical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…what kind of secret could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> punished for something your father did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretched for a while, and Julian seemed far away, swirling the straw through his drink absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was six, my school results fell way behind my peer group, so my father decided the best course of action would be to make sure I was smart enough to be the kind of son he could show off. My parents had me shipped off to get genetically augmented. They did a complete overhaul – intelligence, height, constitution, reflexes, eye-to-hand coordination, stamina… Instead of tutoring me more or fixing perhaps something minor, to make me average enough to be able to function normally, they chose to make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Augments aren’t allowed positions of power, and they certainly aren’t allowed in Starfleet, or any other kind of medical school. And Starfleet was my only chance of getting away from my parents while simultaneously giving them the son they wanted. I just wanted the freedom awarded to anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…Julian…it wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out what they’d done to me at fifteen. From that moment on, I was an accomplice. I knew I wasn’t allowed in Starfleet, but I applied anyway because it was what my father wanted, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually interested in medicine – in helping people. If I devoted myself to healing others, perhaps…I would be forgiven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still in Starfleet? Do they…know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do. Ironically, it was my parents that let it slip. I barely kept my job, and my father went to prison for two years. I don’t think I will ever advance much from my current rank, but it doesn’t matter to me anymore. Even if I was kicked out of Starfleet tomorrow, good doctors are welcome pretty much anywhere, and anti-augment bias isn’t even a consideration in some places.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still…you shouldn’t be punished for something that wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All things considered, I was remarkably lucky. I managed to pass for quirky instead of abnormal. Some people got through augmentation with side-effects that made them unable to fit into society. They were isolated and studied. These augments are all incredibly gifted, but there is still this enduring fear… I am like the poster child for success – the docile, hardworking augment. I’m hoping with time…my example might be enough to change things. This still doesn’t change how good I have it. I can do what I love - practice medicine - even further the field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. You must be a wonderful doctor. I did keep an eye on your career for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian flushed at the praise the exact same way he used to, except there was no backpedalling or diminishing of his successes that used to follow it. Palis realized at once what had been at the root of it – the perpetual insecurity that he didn’t deserve his place at the Academy. Now she knew why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What your father did…doesn’t account for your kind nature, or your desire to help and heal others. You’re a good man, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t find a way forward for us. And I’m sorry I lied to you.” He said earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why you always shied away from the topic of children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian averted his gaze and nodded. “I couldn’t risk having children. What if my status came to light? What if they were like me – post-augmentation? Or even, pre-augmentation? There would be questions and I wasn’t strong enough to deal with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis sat there, staring at the man who had almost been her husband and realized why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. His unfailing kindness, supportiveness and warmth were qualities that were so easy to cling to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis wondered whether he could still be single. Had he found another Starfleet officer to build his life with? Or a civilian willing to follow him around? She wondered who was the lucky individual who had Julian’s love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were both young, and I think we did our best, under the circumstances.” Palis said gently, holding his apologetic gaze. “Thank you for telling me. And for trusting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved the truth, Palis.” Julian’s tone was repentant, “I was simply unable to be truthful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never too late.” She stated, hoping he understood the underlying forgiveness in the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was about to reply when something seemed to catch his eye. His face transformed in an instant, awash in the purest expression of joy. She followed his gaze until it landed on an incredibly well-dressed alien man, a Cardassian if she was correct in her assessment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry for the tardiness, my dear,” the man said, his rich voice filling the terrace, “though I am pleased to see you’ve managed to find company in my absence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elim,” Julian addressed the man with a hint of amused reproach, “this is Palis Delon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis observed their non-verbal communication and could tell there was a wealth of information left unsaid, but they seemed to understand one another perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Palis,” Julian said warmly, “this is Elim Garak, Cardassian Ambassador to the Federation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving out my full title - shame on you, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian snorted and then the two men pressed their palms together. It was only then that Palis noticed the very conspicuous ring on Julian’s finger. The Cardassian ambassador lowered his palm and turned towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance; dear Julian’s friends are also my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise, Ambassador.” Palis said politely, when she noticed two Cardassian children sneaking behind the planters, clearly trying to ambush Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo!” The young girl exclaimed and Julian was startled for a second before bursting into laughter and picking her up. He deposited her into his lap and proceeded to tickle her sides mercilessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about sneaking up on me, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl was giggling so much she couldn’t speak. “Pah-hahah-pah-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, that’s right. Punishment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While that was going on, the Cardassian seated himself into the small rattan settee, and the boy sat down next to him, quiet and assessing. Palis felt a small shiver. It felt almost like the boy could peer into her, and his gaze was steady and cool. What an intimidating child, so unlike the genial Cardassian ambassador and the giggling girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Miss Delon, Garak is fine. You are not one of the politicians I need to bore with titles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Palis conceded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kept you so long?” Julian asked once he was done doling out the tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The naughty girl you’re currently holding saw fit to sabotage a human girl in her school. There was talk of scraped and bloody knees, as well as tears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian looked at the girl disapprovingly. “What have you got to say for yourself, Phela?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was being mean to a Bolian girl. It’s not her fault she needs thirty metrics in the bathroom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis noted the way Julian’s face softened at the explanation. For a man who didn’t use to want children, he was certainly exceedingly good with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phela, love – you know I appreciate your sense of justice, it’s a good quality to have, but I don’t appreciate hearing about you taking matters into your own hands. What did you do to the girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl huffed and muttered something in a language Palis couldn’t understand. She assumed it was Kardassi. Julian responded, and Palis realized he was actually speaking the language, even if it wasn't as smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy addressed Garak in the same language and Palis heard the man chuckle, then chide the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rekat, it’s impolite to speak in a language that the present company is unable to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Standard Terran is stupid.” The boy said flatly and Palis suppressed a smile. It was such a typical pre-teen statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wound your father with such statements.” Garak told the boy gently, and Rekat lowered his head, chastened. The Ambassador caressed his son’s forehead and then said in a kind tone - “Children, why don’t we go order, hmm? Perhaps they serve cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do.” Palis said warmly. “I recommend the pistachio macarons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How thoughtful!” Garak exclaimed. “I’ll make sure to sample some. Come along, now. Yes, Phela, that includes you.” He told the happily snuggled girl, who seemed extremely reluctant to let go of Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna hug daddy!” She said petulantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can hug me later, sweetie.” Julian reassured her and kissed her little forehead. She looked at him adoringly and said. “Okay, daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phela clambered off of Julian and took her brother’s hand, happily chattering away at him, talking in a mixture of Kardassi and Standard. Garak ushered them both away, hands gentle against their hair. A ring stood out in contrast between grey skin and the inky blackness of the boy’s neatly trimmed hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was identical to the one on Julian’s finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis shook her head and took a sip of her cooled jasmine tea. For a moment there, she’d almost entertained the notion and felt extremely relieved that she hadn’t spoken up about it. It would have only made things awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this was the person Julian gave his heart to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The children are beautiful.” Palis commented and watched as Julian all but melted from overflowing affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really are, aren’t they? They’re also extremely smart, but they have a mischievous streak the size of the Seine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they from the Ambassador’s previous marriage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian looked at her perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Elim had never been married before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you, you mean.” She said lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course-wait. What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis started laughing. Some things never changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian, you forgot to mention you were married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked completely mortified for a moment. “I did? Oh no. I’m so sorry!” He spluttered, clearly becoming aware of the slight misunderstanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis laughed, looking at him fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clear to anyone with eyes that you four are a family. Even if it did take me by surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It really wasn’t my intention to hide it, I guess I’m just used to everyone knowing about us - a Cardassian Ambassador married to a Starfleet doctor. I had to turn off the news channel back home, I keep having to dodge all the fluff pieces about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis was comforted by his desire to stay out of the spotlight. He used to want to distinguish himself, but this suited him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. It’s not completely comfortable to introduce your husband to an ex fiancée.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that-” Julian defended, but she held up a hand. He had a tendency to over-explain himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, Julian. Truly. This is not someone I would have ever envisioned for you, but you seem the happiest I’d ever seen you, and that tells me enough. I’m glad you found him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small, brilliant smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, Palis. Elim makes me very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you two meet? I’m assuming near Deep Space Nine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian’s entire face got animated. The look of utter love was unmistakable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! He was working as a tailor back then, and he actually approached me first. I could barely string two sentences together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he launched into a somewhat disjointed retelling of their relationship, which was interrupted by his family’s return. Garak sat in the middle of the rattan sofa, and the children carried their cake-laden plates obediently, coming to sit on either side of their father. Garak had a small plate with five green macarons on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must thank you for the recommendation, Miss Delon, these are quite lovely. Feel free to take one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment before caving and taking one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Garak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Cardassian smiled at her and then offered the plate to Julian, who also took one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoil me, Elim.” He said softly, and clasped hands with his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t possibly eat all of these myself. My doctor has been complaining about my sugar intake…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian giggled. “You should listen to your doctor. He’s a smart man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis felt very distinctly like a third wheel and wondered how long they’d been married. She nibbled on her macaron and decided she should finish her tea as soon as possible to give them their privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Miss Delon,” Garak said conversationally, “I’d heard from Julian that you were a ballerina. He praised the exacting physicality of the art form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis felt her skin heat. She was used to compliments, but this one had taken her off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a ballet dancer, yes. Étoile at the Opéra National de Paris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian nearly jumped out of his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made it to principal dancer? That’s wonderful! I know you were a soloist-gosh, how long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve held the title for the past six years.” Palis said primly, well aware that Julian would know the magnitude of her accomplishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Palis! I know how hard you’ve worked for it, and the competition in Paris is </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but I’ve managed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a performance we could see you in, Miss Delon? I’m certain Julian would love to accompany me.” The ambassador inquired, and his interest seemed genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, we are rehearsing Scheherezade at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s Rimsky-Korsakov, right?” Julian chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s a one act ballet. We don’t premiere until September, though, so you have plenty of time to familiarize yourself with it, should you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be delighted to attend the premiere,” the ambassador said with a smile. “What do you say, Julian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian looked at his husband with unabashed fondness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure we can obtain the tickets for it. I’m sure it will be popular. Unless you pull your diplomatic status and ask for a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get you tickets.” Palis volunteered. The performers usually got a few upon request, and she so rarely used hers that she was fairly certain she could get them a nice box seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so kind of you, Miss Delon. Thank you. We will make sure to attend.” The ambassador assured her, his blue gaze clear and persuasive. She got the impression that he was a man who kept his promises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been lovely catching up with you, Julian. And thank you for introducing me to your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going so soon?” Julian asked, all wide-eyed innocence. Palis looked at Garak and instinctively knew that he was the one who guarded Julian’s soft heart against the perils of the universe. A tailor who’d become an ambassador? There was much more to their story than Julian felt comfortable revealing, but that was alright. Like any good performer, she knew when to make an exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Julian. I’m meeting a friend later and I still need to take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palis got to her feet and Julian did as well. She picked up her bag and he hugged her. It felt just as lovely as she remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will forward the tickets to your husband’s office, if that’s alright?” Palis suggested and Julian nodded, releasing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod at the ambassador, she left, knowing full well if she turned, Julian would be waving at her. Palis preferred not to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, Julian was the one that got away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go, the end of this little story - just a little taste of life after the conclusion of Blind Moon! One day, I will write more, because it's such a soft and comfortable place to be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>